charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
P.J. Halliwell
Prudence Johnna Halliwell, nicknamed P.J''., is a witch as well as a Cupid hybrid and is the eldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She is named after Phoebe's late oldest sister, Prue Halliwell, and her middle name is derived from her great-grandmother's maiden name. As Phoebe's first-born, P.J. will be the most powerful witch of all three of her sisters. Her powers include the power of Remote Beaming, which allows her to teleport people to and from anywhere in the world, Beaming, and Sensing. Additionally, P.J. posses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or persons. Furthermore, if the need was great enough P.J. may one day be able to access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. P.J. is the first witch-cupid hybrid to be born in the Warren line of witches, and is also first known cupid hybrid in existence. History Phoebe's envisioned World Phoebe first learned about Prue in 2003 while along a vision quest in Magic School. Phoebe envisioned a world without demons where she was pregnant. However, this was an alternate future as the time line she stepped in would be about 2008-2009, while Prue was born in 2007. Pre-Destined In that same year, Coop was sent by the Elders to help Phoebe repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Not only had Phoebe lost faith in love and her powers, but she'd also lost faith that she would ever have the daughter she saw in the future. However, Coop advised Phoebe that it wasn't too late and that her daughter was in fact destined to be born. Later, when Phoebe was trapped in a dreamworld, she hears a child calling for her as "Mommy". The little girl "''P.J." ''tells her that she must hurry, or it will be too late to have her. Coop would later be revealed to be the father of her child. Pre-Birth and Birth However, her parents' marriage and her eventual birth was almost unrealized, as her parents kept denying their feelings for each other to avoid heartache. As cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges, whether mortal or magical, as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe and Coop, due to everything they put her through over the years, so their relationship was not forbidden. After dating for a few months, Coop proposed to Phoebe and were later married by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. Phoebe got pregnant with Prue while on their honeymoon. Prue was born in 2007, nine months after Phoebe got pregnant with her on her honeymoon. Coming Into Her Powers Comicbeamingcoop.jpg Charmed_Comic_1_Coop.jpg She has recently come into her cupid powers, much to her mother's delight. Prue came into her powers when she was just a few months old and came into them faster that her cousins Melinda, Kat and Tamora, even though they were much older than her. Prudence has so far developed three different magical abilities and has demonstrated full perfect control over each of them. On one occasion Prue combined two of her powers to sense and teleport her mom back home, multiple times, when she attempted to leave for work. Phoebe sighs, and tells Coop that this might become a problem. Since Prue used this power to teleport Phoebe, it is possible that she can use it as a mixture of beaming and telekinesis. Early Years Prue is a few months old and is the first witch-cupid hybrid. She lives with her parents in a house in San Francisco. During a visit from her great-grandmother, Grams, Little Prue was given the nickname, P.J. Her mother seems to be overly concerned about Prue and her cousins using their powers, this may be due to the fact that Prue constantly use her own powers on her. Six Years Old At the age of six, Prue has a four year old younger sister and they both live in a condo with their parents. Prue and her younger sister are looked after by Billie, while her father rushes their mother to the hospital to give birth to their third child, whom will be Prue's youngest sister and last sibling. Future A young Prue has been seen in the future many times, usually through normal visions or through astral premonitions, where Phoebe literally travel to the future. Prue's future was shown for the first time through a vision, where she lived in a utopian future, this vision was given to her mother by Kyra, whom originally had the vision and shared it with Phoebe. In this future, Phoebe was picking up her two nephews Chris and Wyatt and her daughter from school. Chris was teasing Phoebe's daughter, whom she nicknamed "Ladybug", by telling her that the demons will come back, but Phoebe reassured her daughter that demons no longer exist, thanks to the Avatars. However, Phoebe soon realized that the Avatars future involved killing people and the sacrifice of free will and convinced her sisters to stop them, changing the utopian aspect of that future. However, while the future was changed, Prue's existence was not. Her future was shown again in 2008, when Phoebe had an astral vision which allowed her to travel six years into the future. There, she met her future-self with with her daughter in tow. Phoebe's future self assured her that this future and the little girl were attainable. Present day Phoebe was not pregnant when she had this vision and travelled to the future, which means that in this new future Prue is about four or five years old. Powers and Abilities Aside from the basic powers of a witch, Prudence possesses the powers which she inherited from her father, Coop. *Basic Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Potion making:' The ability to brew potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *''Active Powers'' **'Beaming': The ability to teleport from one place to another in the world/universe. **[[Remote Beaming|'Remote Beaming': ]]The ability to teleport a person to another location, much like Remote Orbing. This is first power she displayed. This power may also be a combination of beaming and telekinesis. **'Sensing': The ability to locate and find mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. * Other Powers ** High Resistance: This power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fire balls and other lethal powers. PhoebeWithDaughter.jpg|Phoebe with P.J. PrudenceHalliwell_Phoebe'sDaughter.jpg|P.J. in Phoebe's utopia premonition Echodaughter.jpg|Phoebe's daughter, "Ladybug" Liv07_b.jpg|Phoebe with her daughters PhoebeCoopBabyPrue.jpg|With Phoebe and Coop Coop Phoebe Daughter Comics.jpg|Family picture Charmed_Comic_1_Coop.jpg|P.J. beams Phoebe back home Notes * In Unnatural Resources, her named is revealed to be Prudence'' Johnna ''Halliwell. * Grams nicknamed her P.J. when she came to visit her granddaughters and their children at Piper's new restaurant. * She is born somewhere in 2007, one year after her parents got married. * Phoebe calls her "Ladybug". * In the show, she was portrayed at six years old. * Piper referred to her as Little Phoebe. * She is described by Phoebe as having sandy brown hair and a cute little button nose. * Prudence is the only known being with Cupid powers who does not need a ring to use her power. * Paul Ruditis tweeted that (out of The Charmed Ones' Daughters) Melinda is the oldest, Prudence (Phoebe's Daughter) was the youngest making Tamora and Kat older than Prudence, although, Prudence came into her powers faster. * Of the nine cousins, she is the sixth oldest. * She is the first Cupid hybrid shown on the series. * She is half witch and half Cupid, as well as her sisters. * Her middle name, Johnna, is derived from her great grandmothers last name Johnson. *She is seen multiple times in Season 7 and 8; in Phoebe's vision of Utopia, when Phoebe has an astral premonition into the future in Hulkus Pulkus, and when Phoebe is trapped in her dreamworld in The Jung and the Restless. Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Warren Witches Category:Comic Characters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Cupid-witches Category:Cupids